To Heal the Soul
by Dana1
Summary: How far would you go to stay alive?
1. I Will Protect

Title: To Heal the Soul  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Power Ranger violence.  
Summary: How far would you go to stay alive?  
Author's note: This is an AU to One Last Second Chance.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one in this fic.

Casey, Dominic, Lilly, and Theo were having a hard time fighting Dai Shi's latest monster. They knew they could have really used RJ at the moment but he had gone to help the other Masters.

"Give up Rangers. You are nothing without your Master." The monster said.

"They have us." There was a flash of light and three Rangers appeared in front of them.

"No way." Theo said in surprise.

"Wait. Where's RJ?" Lilly asked looking around.

"He..." Master Finn's voice was tight. "He didn't make it out."

"What?" Dominic asked in shock.

"We can discuss this later." Master Swoop said. "We need to take care of the monster first."

After the fight they returned to RJ's loft above Jungle Karma Pizza.

Finn had a haunted look on his face as they all sat down to explain to the Power Rangers what had happened to their master. "The ceiling was starting to collapse and he told us to go. He unleashed his wolf spirit at the same time as Dai Shi unleashed the lion, causing them both to fall. The ceiling fell on top of them."

"So RJ's dead?" Casey asked in a shocked voice.'

"No." Finn quickly said. "We can not believe that. I'd know if my son was dead and he's not."

"I'm sorry Master Finn." Casey said quickly. "I was just..."

"I know Casey." Finn said quietly. "I'm worried about RJ's well being also."

Fran came up the stairs. "Hey lunch..." She stopped when she saw that they were not alone. "Sorry I didn't know you had company."

"We'll be right down Fran." Dominic said.

"Where's RJ?" She asked looking around.

"He's not here." Lilly said.

"Oh." Fran said and then hurried away.

"We should go help her." Dominic said going down the stairs and stopped.

"No it's okay." Master Phant said. "We will stay up here."

"Thank you Master Phant." Theo said and they hurried down the stairs.

"Dai Shi." Camille said entering the throne room where Dai Shi was sitting. He was heavily bandaged. "I thought you would be resting."

"No." Dai Shi said glaring at her. "I am needed here."

"You broke your collar bone." She continued.

"I am fine." He said. "We can not sit here when we have the advantage of having a Pai Zhuq Master as our prisoner.

"He won't be able to fight." Camille said.

"No but we can use his wolf spirit." He said standing up and grimacing in pain. He, unlike RJ, had been conscious when Camille had found them. They had immediately locked RJ in a cell and gotten Dai Shi immediate attention for his injuries. "Is the Ranger awake?"

"Last I heard, no." She said.

"Let me know when he is." He said and walked away slowly. He couldn't show he was in pain. It was a weakness he couldn't afford to show.

Chapter 2

_"Go!" RJ yelled as the ceiling started to fall. He pushed his father, out of the way as a piece of wood almost fell on top of him._

"RJ!" Finn yelled.

"Go!" He repeated. "I'll be..." His voice trailed off as he saw that Dai Shi was back on his feet and was approaching him.

He let out his wolf spirit at the same time as Dai Shi released the Lion.

They clashed with each other sending feedback that knocked them both hard to the ground.

"RJ!" Finn yelled trying to get to his son but the wall caved right in front of him. "RJ!" He yelled again. Master Phant grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

They could only watch as the ceiling completely collapsed in front of them.

RJ opened his eyes and noticed he was in great pain. He wracked his mind trying to figure out what had happened. He looked around and noticed he was in a cell. He was pretty sure it was the same cell he had been in when Dai Shi captured him the last time.

He sat up and pain coursed through his body. He did an inspection of his injuries and was pretty sure that his right leg was broken.

_Easy._ A voice said.

He looked around. Where had that voice come from? He wondered.

_You will be okay I will protect you. _

"Who are you?" He demanded.

_I am the wolf inside of you._ The voice answered. _The one you keep hidden inside of you. _

"You could have hurt everyone."

_I was hurt like you were by Dai Shi. Let me take over and I will protect you. I've heard them while you were unconscious. They are planning to take me from you and then plan to kill you. _

No. He wouldn't let the wolf take over. He had taken the morpher in hopes of regaining control of his own body.

"I can protect myself."

_Fine. But remember I am here._


	2. Wolf Unleashed?

RJ tried as well as he could to meditate. He couldn't fold his legs in a sitting position because of his broken leg. He needed to find a spot where he could get away from the pain.

"RJ." He heard his father's voice.

His eyes snapped open. He and his father had communicated this way before. Right before this had all happened.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

He could have lied he supposed but he was sure that his father could tell if it was a lie. "My leg's busted but other then that..."

"We will find you." His father reassured him.

"The wolf..." He started to say but the connection was broken when someone grabbed his arm. He was looking and saw that Rinshi surrounded him.

_Let me help you._ The wolf said.

No.

He was hauled to his feet and he let out a cry of pain as he put pressure on his right leg. He tried to throw the Rinshi off realizing that Dai Shi had made the mistake not to bind his arms.

_Call me! _

No.

_RJ you know it wasn't my fault. Call me and I will keep you safe. _

The Rinshi kicked him hard in his already broken leg and he fell hard to the ground. He was using everything he could to stay conscious. Another kick to his leg and he was very close to passing out this time. He saw a Phantom Beast approach.

_RJ!_

"Spirit of the Wolf!" RJ mumbled and everything went black. He never felt himself morph or his powers flicker briefly. He did hear the sound of a howling then nothing more.

* * *

Fran finished washing the table after the dinner rush. RJ's father was helping cook the pies. She didn't want to insult the older man by telling him his pizzas were not as good as RJ's or that there had been a few comments. She told them RJ was ill and his father was assisting. They seemed to understand and told her to pass along their well wishes to RJ.

"Okay the dinner rush is over." Fran said coming into the kitchen wiping off sweat.

"Casey will be back from delivering pizzas soon." Lily said.

Finn didn't seem to be hearing either of them. He had a far away look on his face.

"He's been like that for the past ten minutes." Lily explained.

"Should we be worried?" Fran asked.

"No." Master Swoop said. "He's connected to RJ. Whatever's happening to RJ must not be good."

Theo came down the stairs. "So you have news about RJ?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Lily said looking away.

"Why are we sitting here anyway?" Casey demanded coming in through the back door. He had just delivered the last pizza of the night. "RJ's in trouble and we haven't done anything to save him."

"We will. You must have patience." Master Phant said trying to reassure the young man.

Finn shook his head as he came out wherever he was. "RJ's okay for the moment." He reassured them. "Unconscious but he's fine." He looked at the time. "I didn't realize so much time had passed."

"We took care of the pizzas." Lily reassured him. "How are we going to rescue RJ is what we want to know."

"That is a very good question. Let us go up to the loft to discuss it."


	3. Flit to the Rescue?

Flit flew around in search of his friend RJ. He knew that he was being kept in a cell somewhere and wanted to see if he could help him.

"RJ." He called but not too loud that someone may hear him.

He heard a moan and followed the sound of the moan. He found RJ lying in a cell.

"RJ?" He asked. "It's me Flit. Are you okay?"

RJ's eyes flickered open. "Flit? What are you doing here little buddy?" He asked, his voice filled with pain.

"Came to check on you." Flit landed next to him. "Ooh that leg doesn't look good."

"I know." RJ said pushing himself up into a sitting position against the wall. "It's broken. His arm went protectively around his leg. He thought he felt a bone sticking out most likely caused from one of the kicks to his leg.

"I can go get your friends." Flit said flying back into the air.

_Let me help you. _

"Not now."

"What do you mean not now?" Flit asked in confusion. "I know how to get here."

"Sorry Flit." RJ said with a sigh. "I didn't mean that. My wolf spirit is trying to get me to give him control."

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea." Flit said.

"Exactamundo." RJ agreed gritting his teeth as a wave of pain went through him.

"You could get trapped and then Dai Shi could use you against your friends."

"Right." RJ agreed.

"But on the other hand, he could help you." Flit continued. "If you have to fight, you will be in trouble with that leg."

"Flit!" Camille called.

"I've got to go." Flit said and flew away.

RJ thought about what Flit said but he couldn't let him have control, not yet anyway.

* * *

Camille walked into the throne room after putting Flit back into her stomach. She found Dai Shi practicing.

"Dai Shi." She said.

He looked up with a grimace on his face.

"You are going to hurt yourself worse." She said. She wished he could see how much she cared about him. She wished he cared about her at all.

"I need to be ready." Dai Shi said glaring at her. "The Wolf Ranger is awake."

"Yes that is what I saw." Camille agreed. "But he's hurt. He won't be much of a fight for you." She said. "Not that he was," she quickly amended. "But you should have no difficulty in beating him."

"I want his Wolf spirit." He continued as if not hearing her. He turned to his Renshi. "Prepare the arena." He said and turned away.

Camille turned around and walked away. He wasn't going to listen to her. Maybe he'd listen to Scorch.


	4. Help From Unexpected Places

Casey was angry as he threw the basketball against the basketball hoop

Casey was angry as he threw the basketball against the basketball hoop. It bounced back and rolled away. He didn't pay it much attention. He remembered what RJ once told him about if he were angry, he wouldn't be able to make a basket. He missed RJ. RJ would know the right thing to say in this situation even if it was a little off kilter.

He couldn't believe they were just sitting here doing nothing. He had expected Master Finn to know exactly what to do, but none of them did. Though the three Masters were downstairs planning.

"Casey!"

Casey turned around and was almost hit by Flit who was flying around the room.

"You must hurry!" Flit said flying in circles once again. "RJ needs you right now."

"Where is he?" Casey asked reaching for his morpher.

"I can take you there now. But we must hurry. Dai Shi wants to fight him in the arena. But he can't fight because of his leg."

"I need to tell the others." Casey said as he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen of JKP. He found Lilly and Theo standing there looking worried. Masters Finn, Phant, and Swoop were talking quietly in a corner.

Flit followed right behind Casey. "We need to go."

There was a scream from inside of JKP and Fran came hurrying in.

"You guys you need to come see this!" She said all in one breath.

"Breathe Fran." Casey said as he and the others hurried into the restaurant. What they found shocked them.

Standing there was Camille. She nodded when she saw Flit. "I knew this was where you would be."

"You brought her here?" Master Phant asked.

"No!" Flit said quickly. "RJ's my friend. I wanted to help RJ."

"And I want to help Dai Shi." Camille said. "He plans to destroy RJ and he could destroy himself while doing so."

* * *

RJ was dragged to his feet and almost fell to the ground, as one of his legs wouldn't support him. He pushed away the Rinshi but soon found himself on the ground.

"Drag him!" Dai Shi yelled from outside of the cell.

RJ was hauled to his feet by one of the Phantom Beasts. Before he could try to fight him off he was hit in the head.

_He will make you fight in the arena again._

I can handle it. RJ thought as he tried to gather his bearings.

_Not on that broken leg. Let me help you. _

He was starting to think he had no choice as he was dragged into the arena and thrown to the ground. That was the first real glimpse he got of Dai Shi. Dai Shi's left side was heavily bandaged and he was definitely favoring it.

"Now Wolf Master." Dai Shi said stepping closer. "We will fight. Spirit of the Lion!"

The lion came very close to him. Out of instinct he yelled "Spirit of the Wolf."

The two forces battled and RJ felt himself slipping away from the fight. Was he dying? He wondered. Things shifted in perspective and he knew what was going on. He had just let the wolf take control.


	5. Home

The fight between Dai Shi and RJ started out going back and forth with neither having a real advantage since they were both hurt and were favoring their weak spots. The Werewolf that took over for RJ was vicious and was dealing heavy blows to Dai Shi who returned them.

"I expected to fight a Pai Zhua Master but instead I'm fighting a wolf." Dai Shi said shaking his head.

The werewolf growled at him and then lunged. His leg collapsed underneath him. He had let his anger get the better of him and he hadn't protected his leg by not putting pressure on it. He ran into Dai Shi causing him to stagger back and grab his shoulder.

"Come on Ranger why are you hiding behind your wolf?" Dai Shi challenged. I want a real fight." He reached inside and threw a ball of energy at RJ who fell to the ground with a whimper.

Dai Shi had the wolf pinned underneath him. He was preparing for what could be a finishing blow. He raised his hand above his head.

"Finish him!" Scorch yelled from behind him.

Dai shi turned and nodded and turned back to look at the wolf. He looked in his eyes and wasn't seeing the eyes of the wolf, he was seeing RJ's eyes, eyes that were filled with so much pain. He stood up and stepped backwards. The wolf disappeared and RJ lay in a crumpled ball.

"What are you doing?" Scorch yelled. "Finish him! Kill the Pai Zhua master!"

"I don't think so!" Finn yelled as he, his fellow Masters, the Rangers, and Camille entered the arena.

"Camille?" Dai Shi asked his anger flowing. "You have brought the Rangers here?" He demanded. "Why have you betrayed me?"

"I have not betrayed you Dai Shi." Camille said stepping forward. "I brought them to save you. You are in no shape to fight the Wolf Master."

"I am more then enough to beat him!" Dai Shi said and raised his hand to throw another ball of energy but stopped as pain went through his shoulder and through his collarbone. "I will defeat them all!"

Finn took the momentary distraction to go to where RJ was lying and knelt down next to him. "RJ?" He asked. RJ didn't move. "RJ?" He asked again and gently turned him over. What he saw made him gasp. RJ's eyes were open but the light was gone. He quickly checked for a pulse and found a strong pulse. He knew there was something seriously wrong with him. He looked over and saw the Rangers and his fellow Masters were fighting the Rinshi while Dai Shi stood back rubbing his arm.

Finn wanted to help them but he had to get RJ out of there first. He carefully picked RJ up and set him across his shoulder mindful of the broken leg.

Lily hurried over to him. "How's RJ?" She asked reaching over to get a better look.

"Not good." He answered.

"Take him out of here." Master Phant called. "We can handle them."

Finn nodded and hurried as fast as he could.

* * *

Fran had just turned the sigh over to close when Finn came in carrying RJ. "Is RJ okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." Finn answered her hurrying up to the loft. He set RJ down gently on the bed and stepped back for a moment. RJ's eyes were still open.

"Shouldn't you take him to a hospital?" Fran asked.

"Maybe later but I want to see what I can do for him first." He moved in and kneeled beside his son. He brushed a lock of hair back and sighed when he saw RJ hadn't even flinched.

"RJ what did they do to you?" He asked his son quietly.

* * *

Notes: I was thinking while writing this fic that the song He's My Son by Mark Schultz would work with this fic. The song can be found at under music and lyrics.


End file.
